warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Razorback
The Razorback is a Corpus proxy introduced in the Divine Will Tactical Alert in . The latest creation of Nef Anyo, who boastingly claims that it is "impervious to evil". It has one weakness however; it is not immune to the attacks of Anyo's previous creations; the Bursas. Encounter The Razorback resembles and behaves much like the Jackal, and is fought in a similar arena. Unlike the Jackal however the Razorback is immune to any damage the players can throw at it. To damage the Razorback, players must utilize the Bursas stationed on the upper balconies of the arena, who – along with Crewmen and Sniper Crewmen – are providing fire support for the Razorback. First, players must disable the Laser Barriers that keep the Bursas from falling into the arena. The barriers' related consoles are located above the main entrances of the arena, and will only disable the barriers temporarily. Once the barriers are disabled, the Bursas will jump into the arena. From there, players must damage the Bursas to the point where their rear Control Consoles can be hacked, turning the Bursas against the Razorback and attacking it. With enough damage, the Bursas will temporarily incapacitate the Razorback, making it vulnerable to player attacks until it gets back up. Any hacked Bursas on the arena will die as soon as the Razorback is incapacitated, or after a set period of time since it was spawned, whichever comes first. Thus players must lure and hack Bursas until the Razorback is down for good. Tips *Valkyr can use Hysteria to ignore the knockdown effect of the laser barriers, allowing her to kill and hack the Bursa without disabling them. **With the Prolonged Paralysis augment, Valkyr can use Paralysis to pull Bursas through the laser barriers. *Drover Bursas have shown to be the most effective at wearing the Razorback down due to their heavy armament. Make the most of the opportunity. *Shadow Bursas cannot damage the Razorback. *Frost can cast Snow Globes on the barrier consoles so that players can hack them in relative safety. *Loki can Switch Teleport the Bursas directly into the arena, circumventing the barriers altogether. *Hydroid's Undertow can trap the Razorback, taking away a lot of threat while finding and hacking the Bursa. However, the Razorback will still be able to fire rockets and walk out of Undertow. *Casting Mag's Bullet Attractor on the Razorback will prevent outgoing attacks inside the bubble and can be used to increase damage for Bursas. *Hacked Bursas benefit from Rhino's Roar. *As the outer portions of the arena and the console platforms are shrouded in darkness, Mirage's Eclipse can be used to greatly reduce incoming damage. This makes Mirage a good tank/hacker for the mission. *Ivara can use Prowl and a setup of Dashwire Arrows to stealthily traverse the upper sections of the arena, hacking consoles damaging the Bursas and the Razorback with little threat to her. **The Razorback is also affected by Sleep Arrows. While sleeping, all its attacks and animations are stopped, including the incapacitation and recovery animation. This can make it harder to tell if the Razorback is vulnerable. Taunts *''"Analysis Complete: (Player name) = UNBELIEVER"'' *''"(Player name) Detected: May the Void take mercy upon you"'' *''"Configuring Tactics: PRAISE THE VOID"'' *''"(Player name) Victory Probability: UNFATHOMABLE"'' Notes * The Razorback's Fireball attack and Rocket Barrage attack can bypass the effect of the Rift Plane. * After hacking, Bursas have a lifespan of 10 seconds or until the Razorback is weakened. * Falling into the pit around the arena will deal damage over time instead of putting the player back into the arena. * Supply Containers constantly drop from the ceiling of the arena, providing a constant source of energy and ammo. * Isolator Bursas can deal the most damage to the Razorback after using their knockdown ability which will lower the regeneration of the Razorback's shields. * Auras such as Shield Disruption will greatly benefit the group, because this will allow the other Bursas to deal actual damage to the boss instead of attacking against it's shields until they die. *Due to having Alloy Armor and Robotic health, is the best damage type against the Razorback. It does however have a reduction to normal corpus shielding, so fighting enemies other than the Razorback may be less effective. Media Razorback_cinematic.png|Razorback during its cinematic Tumblr_o2fav97yRg1r0rbcbo1_1280.jpg Patch History }} See also * Tactical Alert * Denial Bursa * Drover Bursa * Isolator Bursa Category:Enemies Category:Update 18 Category:Corpus Category:Boss Category:Robotic